


Youtuber By Day

by Freeflare



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeflare/pseuds/Freeflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell hath no fury like an over obsessed Markiplite fan-girl pissed off.<br/>Mark accidentally pisses off a fan-girl & gets a curse placed upon him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uber Fan Girl

"And I'll see you, in the next video! Buh-bye!" Mark waved goofily at the camera before he stopped recording. He sighed satisfied with his work for the day. He looked at the time in the bottom corner of is monitor and raised his eyebrows in surprise. 3 am. He stretched and spun his computer chair around. Editing could wait till tomorrow, or technically later. He took off his headphones and shuffled to bed letting himself flop carelessly down onto it. He let out another sigh, this time of content. He wasn't wearing any pants so he could just let himself drift off into sleep without having to worry about a thi-

**DING**

Mark jumped nearly out of his bed at the sound from his phone. The screen was lit up as it sat on the headboard. He grumbled and grabbed it adjusting his crooked glasses to get a better look at the screen. He groaned seeing a new e-mail had been sent to him. Of course Mark had nothing against the people who sent him e-mails, especially his fans. They were usually so caring and encouraging and just great to read through. But...lately there had been this one rather...enthusiastic fan who had been bombarding him with e-mails and tweets and Facebook messages and any other way she could get in contact with him. She was beyond fan girl. She was uber fan girl mixed with over attached girlfriend.

Mark had already thanked her many times for her suggestions and fan art and everything else she had sent him. He had also tried his best to be as polite as possible in tell her that she needed to calm down and even back off just a touch. She just was not getting it. Normally Mark would have just muted his phone notifications and just rolled over and gone to sleep. But he couldn't keep doing this, it had gotten to the point where a lot of his other fans had become intimidated by her. He opened his phone and replied to the e-mail.

_Brittany, please don't take this the wrong way but you can't keep doing this. This isn't healthy._

Mark hit send and waited, it did not take long. It was actually pretty scary how fast she replied. It really did concern him how little sleep this girl seemed to get. He opened the reply and read it.

_What do you mean, Markibaby?_

Mark cringed, he did not mind nicknames. Hell, he had come up with quite a few ridiculous ones in his career thus far, but 'Markibaby' just made him uncomfortable. It did not help that Brittany was only fifteen.

_Seriously, you need to stop this. You're always sending me things, which is cool every once in a while but all this has gotten way out of hand. Just please stop._

He knew it would not be that easy, but he could try. He really was trying to be as gentle as possible in letting her done.

_Don't be upset with me, honey bunny._

Dear god, he was trying to be patient and even understanding. But he did not have a long enough fuse to deal with this.

_I'm serious. Stop. Now. I'll block you and report you for harassing me and my fans._

The reply that came next was the quickest one yet.

_No, don't do that! Please, boo boo. They're just jealous of our love!_

Too late, Mark had had enough of this. He knew she would not stop doing this, it would just start all over again in the morning or later in the day. She had caused enough trouble. He went through his social media accounts and started blocking her. Then he reported her. All he had to do now was mark her e-mail for spam. He went back to his e-mail and paused, she had sent another reply. He hesitated but opened it. This one was different. There was also a video attached. He knew she was pissed, he could tell just by the thumbnail. Again his hesitated, what if it was a virus. He decided to open it anyway.

As soon as the video started playing Mark heard Brittany yelling. "How could you! I did nothing wrong! I love you, Markipie! You can't...you can't do this! You-You stabbed me in the back!" Mark cringed at her shrieking and moved his thumb to stop the video from playing. "You leave me no choice! I'll curse you!" Wait, what? Seriously? She was trying to curse him? Obviously she was not shouting profanities so she must mean like...magic cursing. Mark actually chuckled and rubbed his forehead. This was unbelievable. He looked at the screen and watched the blonde girl close her eyes. She almost seemed to be meditating or something. That was weird. She must be more bizarre and unstable than he thought. He was almost startled by her suddenly saying something again. But he could not understand a word of what she said. He turned the volume up and listened. She was saying something in some kind of...gibberish or made up language. Was she for real? This went on for maybe a minute or two before she suddenly stopped and opened her pale green eyes. Mark stared as he saw one of the creepiest grins spread across Brittany's face. That's where the video ended.

Well...that was disconcerting. Mark shifted in bed almost feeling physically uncomfortable after that. He tried to laugh it off, "W-What, am I gonna turn into a toad now?" He almost did not want any kind of response to that. He set his phone back down and settled back into bed. He mentally scolded himself for being such a big bubble blowin' baby. He should not be scared of a little blonde girl. He rested his head on his pillow and let his eyes close. Within seconds he was asleep. Around six though he was woken up by one of the weirdest dreams he had ever had. And Brittany was in it. That could not be a good sign. He did not want to admit it to himself, but that girl had actually creeped him out. He creased his eyebrows and frowned rolling over. He definitely needed more than three hours of sleep to do anything. But falling back asleep was not as easy as it had been before.


	2. Fever

Trees flew by at such a speed that they became just tall blurs. The air that blew by him was cool, but not unpleasantly so. There was a thick fog that hung low to the ground that his quick step disturbed. The only sounds besides his footsteps that he could hear were his fast breaths. Oddly enough his breathing sounded odd, it was hoarse & deep. How long had he been running? And what was he running from? He came to a stop & rested against a tree. He took the time to look around him, where ever he was was dark. The only source of light he had was the round moon shining light through the tree limbs. Something didn't feel right. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was an odd tingling sensation under his skin & his stomach kept twisting. He felt uneasy in general.

A load rustling sound somewhere behind him caught his attention. Driven by instincts alone he didn't even take a moment to look over his shoulder as he took off again. He'd played enough horror games to know better than to wait for something unseen to catch up to him. He wished he had something to defend himself with at least. It wasn't till he couldn't hear the sounds behind him anymore that he finally chanced a glance behind him. He didn't see anything but while he was distracted he missed the bit of a dip down in the ground. He let out a yelp as he fell face first into a pond. Immediately after hitting the water he pushed himself up onto his hands & knees. He coughed & choked a bit looking around him again. Still nothing. He wondered if he had over reacted to a rabbit or something in the bushes. He let his head hang down as he took a moment to calm down & take some deep breaths.

Once the surface of the water calmed a bit he was able to see his reflection. In the next second he heard a growl that would've turned your hair white. He involuntarily froze. He slowly lifted his head & his eyes went wide as he saw what stood on the other side of the pond. A large, furry figure loomed at the edge of the water staring at him with unblinking eyes. It's eyes glowed like fire as it growled. He debated on whether or not to run not taking his eyes off the creature. As if sensing his thoughts that thing suddenly snarled & charge through the pond at him. He scrambled up & attempted to run before he was caught. But within seconds he felt a sharp pain shoot through his back. He saw a flash of claws & those firy eyes before he bolted upright in bed.

Mark gripped the sheets covering him as he took quick, gasping breaths. His head whipped around to take in his surroundings. He was safe in his apartment. Of course. It was a dream. Just a dream. He put a hand to his forehead wiping away the sweat there. Still, it had been really...disturbing. He really needed to lay off the horror games for a while apparently. He shook his head to clear it & reached over to his nightstand to put his glasses on. He looked at the digital numbers of his clock, it was almost noon. Bob & Wade would arrive in a couple hours. It had been quite a while since all three of them had been able to hang out together so Mark had arranged for them to stay in his apartment for a few days. They'd be making some videos during that time of course. Mark pushed himself out of bed & made his way to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Shortly after eating Bob & Wade arrived at his door. He helped both of them in with the couple bags they had.

"How's your stalker?" Wade joked.

Mark made a sarcastic face at him & frowned, "It's been almost a month. Shut up."

"So she hasn't done anything since then?" Bob asked.

Mark shook his head, "Nothing." He actually wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Some how the silence on her part unsettled him more than her persistent attempts to get his attention. He turned his attention back to his friends.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour."

They spent a good majority of the day playing games that Mark recorded for Youtube. But Mark began to notice that he wasn't feeling so great that darker it got outside.

Bob also seemed to notice this because Mark was getting quiet & looked pale. "Hey, Mark."

Mark looked at Bob, he wasn't paying much attention to the game anymore anyway. "Mm?"

Bob frowned & put a hand to Mark's forehead. He seemed to be sweating a bit & his skin felt a little too warm.

Wade's attention was now on them. "Do you have a fever?"

Mark shrugged & set his controller down starting to feel a dull ache throughout his body. Maybe he got the flu some how.

"I think you should go lay down for a while." Bob took his hand back still looking rather concerned.

Mark sighed & nodded half heartedly. He stood up & climbed the stairs to his room. He let himself collapse onto the bed & took his glasses off. He didn't bother climbing under the covers, it would only make him warmer. After a bit he managed to fall asleep, unfortunately he wasn't able to get much sleep before he was woken up. He just couldn't get comfortable. His body ached too much & he sweating way too much. He groaned & rolled himself out of bed shuffling to the bathroom. He turned on the light & winced, he squinted turning the faucet on. He splashed cold water on his face & took a moment to breath.

Mark pressed his lips together wondering what exactly he should take to make this go away. He paused when he felt his teeth. He touched his tongue to his teeth & found that his canines were different. They were a bit longer & definitely sharper. He creased his eyebrows in confusion & inspected these...fangs. They were definitely real & they ached. He tried not to panic, maybe this was a joke. Somehow... He shifted unsure of what to do. He then noticed his nails. They had grown & curved like claws. What the hell was going on? His head started to spin & his vision became blurry like if he had taken way too much cold medicine. He found himself starting to lose balance. He ended up collapsing to the ground with a grunt. He could feel & hear his heart pounding. Maybe he was hallucinating. This could just be some weird fever dream. He told himself this to try to calm down but when he felt the sharp tingling in his skin he knew this was real. He was almost hyperventilating. His mind fumbled with what to do amidst his panic & pain. Before he could think of something he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Mark. You okay?"

Wade. That was Wade. He looked up at the door trying to focus on breathing properly. "W-Wade.." he couldn't speak properly, his mouth felt so dry.

"Mark?" Wade stood on the other side of the door. He had noticed that his friend wasn't in his bed anymore & just wanted to make sure he was alright. But by the rather frightened & breathless way Mark said his name it didn't seem like it.

"Should I come in?"

Mark's body shook uncontrollably as he tried to at least sit up. He tried to focus on his balance but everything seemed to have multiplied & wouldn't stay still. "Y-Yeah.."

Wade had to press his ear to the door in order to hear him but once he got Mark's okay he turned the knob & pushed the door open. As soon as he spotted Mark however he froze in shock.


	3. Bob, We Have a Problem

Wade's mind went almost completely blank as he looked down at the smaller male. Along with the fangs & claws, he saw Mark had glowing amber eyes & pointed ears. He also spotted fur sprouting from places on his body.

"Help..W-W..." Mark's voice was strained & wavered.

Wade broke out of his thoughts & tentatively knelt down before Mark. "W-What do I do?" he couldn't just take him to the hospital. This was...well, he didn't know what this was but he knew it wasn't something doctors could help with.

Even Mark didn't know. Of course clear thoughts weren't happening for him right now. He groaned & grimaced, he looked towards Wade. "Bob...get..B-Bob..." Bob was usually the more level headed & collected of the three of them. Maybe he would figure this out.

Wade nodded, though hesitant to just leave Mark, & went to wake Bob.

Mark stayed where he was giving up on moving very much, not that he had much choice. The tingling was causing his legs to feel numb almost like when they fell asleep. Time seemed to pass by much slower than it actually did while he waited & panicked. After a bit his vision blurred beyond all recognition & his brain became to fuzzy to do anything. He fell into blackness.

Once Wade got Bob awake, which wasn't hard once he said Mark was in trouble, he lead him to the bathroom. But Mark wasn't there. He wasn't on the floor. He wasn't in the bathroom. He wasn't anywhere nearby that he could see.

"So...where is he?" Bob looked at Wade in confusion.

"Uh...I left him here..." Wade scratched his head turning around completely as he searched for signs of Mark.

Though Bob was concerned with the fact that Wade had said Mark needed help, he was beginning to wonder how much of an actual emergency this was.

They both searched around upstairs before they headed downstairs. It was dark so they turned lights on as they went. However once they reached the kitchen there was a bone chilling growl. Bob's hand paused midair in his attempt to turn the light on. There was just a little bit of dim light from the other room though. They could see a figure crouching low to the ground & a pair of glowing eyes staring at them.

Bob cast a very unnerved glance at Wade & found the other man was quite pale. He tried to figure out what they could do that wouldn't get them...killed. He subtly tapped Wade's arm & gestured for him to follow his lead in slowly backing out of the room.

But with every step they took to back out, the figure did the same towards them. When they got halfway into the lit room they were able to get a better look at the figure. It was Mark. He was obviously...wolfish with everything including a snout-like nose, short tail & oddly shaped feet. But it was definitely Mark. Even if he didn't seem to be himself at the moment.

"Mark?" Wade tried to keep his voice even & as calm as possible. Which was extraordinarily difficult when his best friend was looming at the doorway with a rather menacing looking expression. Like a predator preparing to take down it's prey.

"Mark." Bob tried a more commanding tone hoping that it would have a similar effect as it usually would with a dog.

Mark turned his attention from Wade to Bob & took a few more steps towards them still growling lowly.

"Mark, listen to me." Bob hoped beyond hope that somehow they would be able to reach Mark before he did anything.

Wade continued to back up with Bob & glanced around them looking for something to defend themselves with. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Mark harm but if a temporary wound meant saving their lives then they had no choice. He noticed a hardcover book & grabbed it. He nudged Bob & gestured to the door of the apartment. Maybe he could distract Mark just long enough for them to escape.

Bob noticed the plan & nodded, it was pretty much their only shot. As soon as Wade threw the book he ran to the door as fast as he could.

Mark yelped when the book made contact with his face & stumbled back a bit. He quickly noticed that Wade & Bob was escaping. He growled louder & in a flash he whipped around grabbing Wade without much effort.

Wade yelped in surprise & hit the ground. He grimaced & looked up to find Mark pinning him to the ground baring his teeth. The color drained from his face & he felt a lump form in his throat. He was so dead.

Bob whipped around with his hand on the door knob when he heard Wade yelp. His eyes went wide seeing the situation Wade was in. "Mark!"

Mark jerked his head at Wade's throat with fangs ready.


	4. Man's Best Friend

Wade squeezed his eyes shut & braced himself for pain. He stayed like this for a while before he realized something. There was no pain. No sensation sharp fangs sinking into his neck. Nothing like that. Instead he felt some warm & slightly wet brush against his neck. He tentatively opened his eyes just a bit & looked at Mark. He could see his friend still had him pinned, but he seemed to be sniffing at him with his mouth partially open.

Mark took deep & careful sniffs around Wade's neck & hair. He knew that scent. It was a safe scent. It was the scent of someone he trusted & cared for. He let out a low, almost grumble-like noise. His ear twitched slightly when he heard Bob shift by the door. He let go of Wade & stood back up facing Bob.

Wade swallowed unsurely & slowly pushed himself to his feet. If he was getting the right idea from Mark, it seemed he wasn't seen as a threat to him. He looked to Bob seeing he was definitely still anxious about this. He glanced at Mark, at least he wasn't growling or bearing his teeth anymore. "Bob, let him smell you."

Bob raised an eyebrow at Wade, he had seen what happened between Wade & Mark just a moment ago. But the idea of approaching the still edgy Mark didn't seem like a good one.

"I..don't think he'll hurt you." Wade tried to encourage.

"Oh great..." Bob hesitated, but very slowly held his arm towards Mark much like he would do with a dog he was meeting for the first time.

Mark's eyes switched to watching Bob's arm. He took a couple steps toward him seeing Bob wasn't in a defensive position anymore. Once he was close enough he gave a passing sniff at his hand before grabbing Bob's shirt. He pulled him closer & sniffed at Bob the same way he had with Wade. He decided there would be no threat from Bob either after a couple minutes. They were both trustworthy & wouldn't hurt him. That's all he needed to know.

Bob stopped moving once Mark approached him & held very still for him. It was bizarre to have the man he'd known for years sniffing his neck. But once Mark was satisfied & let go of him he looked to Wade. "Now what?"

Wade shrugged cluelessly.

Mark gave a rather disgruntled sound & went back to the kitchen. He returned to his previous task of searching for food.

Bob & Wade followed after him still rather stunned by the whole thing. Seeing that Mark didn't seem to be finding what he wanted, Wade looked through some cabinets for a moment before he pulled out a box of Cheez-Its. He glanced at Bob wondering if this even still applied here. "Hey, Mark." he lightly shook the box.

Mark turned around & perked up seeing what Wade had in his hand. With out hesitation he grabbed the offered box & headed back to his room. He didn't waste any time & ripped into the box & plastic bag inside. He took hand or...clawfuls of Cheez-Its at a time.

Once again Bob & Wade followed him all the way back up. They just stood at the doorway & watched him for a while. "So...how do we change him back?" Wade looked at Bob hoping he had an answer.

Bob pressed his lips together & took a breath as he thought about this. "Well, I think..what we're dealing with here is lycanthropy so we need to wait till dawn. Unless all those werewolf movies were lying."

Wade nodded, it's the only explanation they had for now so they'd just have to wait & deal with whatever Mark did.

"But I think another important question is, how did this happen?" Bob looked to Wade, "How did Mark become a werewolf? He wasn't bitten by anything right?"

Wade shrugged, "He didn't say he had been."

"I guess we'll have to ask him...later." Bob looked back to Mark seeing he'd basically stuffed his mouth full of the small orange squares. This was going to be a long night.

Later, after Mark had his fill of Cheez-Its & some beef jerky, all three of them went to the livingroom, Bob & Wade agreed to take turns watching Mark while the other slept. Just to make sure nothing bad happened. Some time during this Mark climbed onto the couch & settled himself into a rather awkward position for Bob & Wade. He took up the space between them but also laid his legs across Wade's lap while he rested his head on Bob's leg. Neither of them were willing to deal with the possible repercussions that would come if they tried to move Mark. So they just let him rest there. If it weren't for how absolutely bizarre this was they probably would've laughed or even taken pictures to show Mark later. The were also way too tired for any of that.

By the time the sun started to rise Bob was the one watching Mark. He was almost ready to just fall asleep until he noticed Mark's some what distressed expression as he slept. He wondered what was wrong till he realized what was going on. He just stared as the physical changes Mark had reverted back to his normal features. He could hear some cracks & such noises mixed with Mark groaning & wincing. Once it was over & Mark returned to a more peaceful sleep, Bob relaxed letting himself sleep.

Hours later Mark woke up. He took a deep breath & rubbed his face to wake up more. He reached for his glasses but stopped when he realized he wasn't in his bed. He creased his eyebrows in confusion & pushed himself up into a sitting position. He saw Bob & Wade on either side of him asleep. Now he was more confused. Had they played Drunk Minecraft last night. If he'd gotten so drunk that he couldn't remember what happened there's no way he wouldn't have a hangover now.

"Mark?" Wade took a deep breath waking up. He looked to Mark seeing he was back to normal. Obviously completely bewildered but normal.

"Wade...what happened last night?"

Oh, boy...


	5. Brittany

"Are you serious?" Mark looked at Bob & Wade questioningly.

Both of them nodded watching him with concern.

Mark ran a hand through his hair & thought this over. If they weren't just messing with him, it would explain a lot.

"Mark, we wouldn't lie about you turning into a oversized dog." Bob insisted.

"More of a puppy actually." Wade added receiving a slight kick to the leg from Bob.

Mark looked at Wade creasing his eyebrows & took a deep breath. "Okay...so I'm a werewolf..." he wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. When it was just pretend & not actually real he thought it was a cool idea to be one. But now that it was real it was a whole different ball game. There was a very real risk of him hurting someone or worse.

"We'll figure this out." Bob wasn't entirely sure how but between the three of them they'd be able to do something useful.

Wade nodded in agreement & turned back to Mark. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

Mark pressed his lips together & squinted as he tried to think. "I remember feeling sick, really sick...then you at the door..." He absently chewed on his bottom lip, "That's it."

Bob nodded, "That actually makes sense. At least by movie logic. If you go through physical changes then so does your mind."

Mark shifted rather uncomfortable with the idea.

"Mark, were you ever bit by anything?"

Mark frowned a bit & shook his head, "No..."

Both Bob & Wade frowned at this. "Okay...then how did you become a werewolf."

Mark sighed & shrugged, "I don't know. It doesn't make any sense."

"Let's think. Besides being bitten by a werewolf what else could create a werewolf?" Bob looked at the two of them.

"Uh..werewolves can be born. Was anyone in your family a werewolf?" Wade looked to Mark.

Mark snorted & shook his head, "No way."

"Alright...someone could create a werewolf with a spell or something." Wade suggested.

Mark frowned deeper & shook his head, "No, nobody's..." He trailed off & a look of realization formed on his face. He looked at Bob & Wade. "I know who it is."

"Who what is?" Wade looked at his friend in confusion.

"Who cursed me." Mark answered & got up from the table.

"Someone cursed you? Who?" Bob turned his head watching Mark.

Mark grabbed his phone & turned it on. He looked at his friends. "Her name's Brittany."

"Your stalker. How?"

Mark searched through his e-mails, "She sent me this e-mail after I started blocking & reporting her."

"Well, what did she say?" Wade was extremely curious now.

"I don't know, she just started screaming & then she chanted something." Mark found the e-mail & opened it. But the video was gone. It was suppose to be there. He hadn't done anything with it. It couldn't just disappear!

"What's wrong?" Bob got up & went over to Mark.

"It's gone..."

"The video? Did you delete it?" Wade came over looking at Mark's phone.

Mark shook his head, "No." He went from being a bit unnerved to being very nervous when he noticed that all Brittany's accounts seemed to have been deleted. "Fuck. I can't find her. Not her e-mail, not her Facebook page, nothing."

The three of them looked at each other at a loss for what to do. They were so fucked.


	6. A Solution & a Problem

Mark pulled on his hair a bit as he sat on the couch. All three of them had been searching for hours for Brittany & they hadn't found a thing. It's like she disappeared. It was bitterly ironic actually, the one time Mark needed her she wasn't there. He actually regretted ever doing or saying anything to upset her. If he had just let it be he wouldn't have gotten cursed.

"It'd be nice if we had a search team." Wade muttered still scrolling through the internet.

Bob paused in his own scrolling & looked up at Wade seeming to have gotten a brilliant idea. "We do."

Mark lifted his head & looked at Bob, "We do?"

Bob smiled a bit & nodded, "Yeah, think about it. How many other Youtubers have you talked to, Mark?"

Mark's eyes widened, Bob was on to something.

"We'll send e-mails out to as many people as we can & they can spread the word. We might actually be able to find her."

"I'm gonna kiss you, Bob." Mark smiled brightly as he immediately started forming an e-mail to send out.

"I'd rather you didn't." Bob muttered & started making a list of Youtubers to contact.

In the next few hours the three of them were able to get into contact with quite of few people. Yamimash, Pewdiepie, Tobuscus, CinnamonToastKen, Cyndago, JackSepticEye, Cryaotic, everybody they could. Some of them even responded pretty quick telling them they were on it. Of course they thought it was pretty odd that Mark would want to know the where abouts of a fifteen year old girl. So some bit of explaining was needed, Mark just didn't want to let anyone know exactly why they needed to find her.

"Are you ready for tonight, Mark?" Wade looked to his friend as they ate their dinners.

Mark paused & creased his eyebrows, "What do you mean? What's going on tonight?" he said with a mouth full of his burger.

"It's still technically a full moon." Bob said, "Full moons last about three days."

Mark froze & looked at Bob & Wade seeming stunned. "Are you kidding me?"

Bob shook his head.

Mark suddenly lost his appetite & set his burger down with a deep frown.

"It'll be fine, we already know you won't hurt us." Wade reassured.

Bob nodded, "We just need to keep you occupied in the apartment."

Mark pressed his lips together looking up at his friends. He nodded softly, he just didn't want anything bad to happen to them. Especially not by his hand.

So they helped Mark prepare as best they could & just waited during the little bit of time there was left before the moon would rise.

"At least we don't have to tie you up."

Mark frowned, "Shut up, Wade." He was doing his best not to pace in his room.

"Do you want us to stay?" Bob wanted to make sure they did whatever made Mark more comfortable.

Mark paused & seemed to think about this for a minute. "Yeah..." it might help him stay relatively calm if his friends were there because he already knew how freaky it was to go through this alone. Plus he wouldn't hurt them it seemed.

Bob nodded & sat down with Wade out of the way & to give Mark some space.

"You might wanna take your shirt & glasses off." Wade suggested.

Mark looked down at his shirt, Wade was right. He didn't want to ruin it, it was a RoosterTeeth shirt after all. He took his glasses off setting them out of the way before pulling his shirt off setting it on the bed.

It was pretty quiet in the room now. It wasn't really like they could have a casual conversation till Mark started changing.

After a moment or two Mark huffed anxiously & got up off the edge of his bed to look out the window. It was already dark outside, it seemed like it would be a pretty clear night. He lightly rubbed his arms & felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the pale orb start to rise on the horizon. He could feel his body temperature go up & his heart start to speed up.

"Mark?" Wade could see Mark was shaking & couldn't help but be concerned.

Mark couldn't give a proper response as his legs gave in causing him to fall to his hands & knees. He slowly looked up at Bob & Wade with his now glowing eyes.

Here they go again.


	7. Night 2

Despite the obvious concern & worry on his & Wade's faces Bob didn't move over to Mark. He highly doubted that crowding in on a transforming werewolf was a very good idea. And it seemed this theory was right, what with Mark's growing nails & teeth. But it still made both of them extremely uncomfortable to see him in such pain & to hear the strangled sounds that came from him. In the aftermath of the transformation Mark laid rather still on the floor for a while. It obviously took quite a lot out of him to go through this.

"Hey..Mark?" Wade edged closer to Mark, he was still uncertain about this whole thing.

Mark opened his eyes & focused on Wade. He didn't growl, he didn't show teeth, he just watched him.

Wade came to kneel down beside Mark & slowly reached a hand out to touch Mark's head.

Mark let out something similar to a heavy sigh.

Bob relaxed a bit & stood up, "Let's check our e-mails. Maybe somebody's found Brittany." He headed in to the livingroom & opened his laptop.

Wade got up & followed Bob. The sound of claws hitting the floor behind him told him Mark wasn't going to be far from them.

Bob spent a good while looking through the few e-mails that ha come in, so far no one had much to offer to help them. He tried searching online just for the merest hint to where she could be.

Wade, meanwhile, had been trying to see if Mark could still work a game pad in this form. Apparently he could, but he had little to no interest in video games at the moment.

Instead Mark got Wade to play fight with him. He was surprisingly careful about his claws & teeth. He seemed to realize that since neither Wade no Bob had claws & fangs like him he should be gentle. All the same he wrestled around with Wade & basically bear hugged him into submission. Which was an interesting sight to see since, even as a werewolf, Mark was shorter than Wade.

For the most part it was a quiet & calm night. By morning Mark was back to normal & when he woke up he found he was in his own bed instead of draped across his friends' laps. However he was surrounded by every plushie he owned. As he grabbed his shirt he looked to the sleeping Wade who sat slouched in the chair beside his bed. He pulled his shirt on & nudged Wade's knee.

Wade snorted as he abruptly woke up, he looked to Mark. "Oh, hey you're up."

Mark nodded & raised an eyebrow gesturing to the nest of plushies. "What's with all this?"

"Oh, Bob & I got you to sleep in your bed but only if you had all your plushies." Wade explained, "You also made sure that one of us stayed in here with you throughout the night."

Mark blinked at this, "I thought werewolves were suppose to be blood thirsty monsters."

"Oh don't worry, you're terrifying. Especially when you're rolling around on the ground trying to tackle me."

Mark half rubbed his face & half face palmed. "Where's Bob?"

"Making breakfast I think." Wade stood up & stretched. Sleeping in a chair wasn't comfortable for any length of time.

Mark ran a hand through his hair & got out of bed. When they came into the kitchen Bob was busy making french toast & bacon. "Has anyone said anything about Brittany?"

Bob looked at them & shook his head. "No, there's only been a hint or two about a girl who looks like Brittany, but probably isn't."

Mark frowned & slumped down in a chair with a groan of frustration. "There's gotta be some way of finding her."

"What more can we do? I'm pretty sure if we put up flyers people will be looking for us." Wade sat beside Mark & rested his chin in his hand.

Mark perked up when he heard a beep from his phone, headed to his room to see what the notification was for. In a matter of a minute he came rushing back into the kitchen with a wide eyed look. "They found her."

Both Bob & Wade turned & looked at Mark in surprise.

"One of Ken's fans said they live across the street from her." Mark explained, "She lives in LA."

Both of his friends stared dumbstruck for a moment before Wade stood up. "Well, let's go."

None of them wasted any time in grabbing what was necessary & shutting off the stove before they left the apartment. They climbed into Mark's car & headed out following Google maps to the point that was marked.

They were finally going to resolve this whole mess.


	8. FML: Fuck Mark's Life

"Are...we sure this is the right place?" Wade glanced around at the practically empty house.

The front door had actually been unlocked & they hadn't gotten an answer when they knocked so they had decided to take a look inside. When they did they immediately noticed that there were only some pieces of furniture & such. As if the person who lived here was-

"Gone..." Mark scanned the rooms one by one not finding anything more than hints of them being lived in weeks ago. "She's gone..."

Bob frowned deeply helping Mark look, "She must have known we were coming."

Wade came out of one of the former bedrooms, "What do we do now?"

Mark knelt down on the floor at a complete loss for what they could do. He had fully expected to finally find Brittany & hadn't even considered the possibility of her not being here. He ran a hand through his hair & bit at his bottom lip.

Bob looked from Mark to Wade, "I...don't know."

Wade put a hand on Mark's shoulder trying to reassure him. He glanced outside & noticed a car pull up. A tall woman in a business suit got out & pulled out a for sale sign from the trunk of her car.

Bob looked to Wade & Mark. They all seemed to have the same idea so they headed outside getting the attention of the woman.

"Excuse me. You can't be in that house."

"We're sorry. We were just looking for...a friend who lived here." Wade said.

The woman looked at the three of them unsurely. "Well, they moved."

"We can see that. Do you know where to?" Bob was hoping the woman would help them out.

But she shook her head, "I can't tell you that. That would be a breach of my customer privacy contract."

"Please, it's extremely important." Mark urged doing his best to reinforce what he said with the most puppy eyed look he could muster.

The woman looked at Mark with some confusion & after a moment sighed deeply. "Look, I'm sorry but even if I could tell you they didn't leave the address they would be moving to."

Mark, Wade & Bob's shoulders slumped simultaneously.

"Well...did they mention a state?" Wade asked basically grasping as threads of hope here.

The woman pressed her lips together & lowered her eyebrows as she thought. "Ohio...yes, I think the mother mentioned going to Ohio."

Mark's jaw dropped open. Ohio? His home state? Seriously?

"I'm sorry, that's literally all I know & I'm already late for my next clients." the woman hurriedly planted the sign in the front lawn & headed back to her car.

Bob called a quick thank you to her before she drove off & turned to Mark & Wade.

"Ohio?" Mark was just exasperated by this.

"At least it's something to go on." Bob said & headed over to Mark's car.

Mark frowned & followed along with Wade. He got into the car with a heavy sigh & waited for them all to buckle up before driving off. They'd just have to go back to his apartment & come up with a plan B.

It was a pretty quiet ride since none of them knew what exactly to say. Half way there they had the misfortune of getting stuck in a traffic jam, which just improved Mark's mood even more. The three of them sulked in the car having nothing else they could do but wait it all to clear up. In the following couple hours they had only moved forward about two miles.

Mark leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest & a dismal look on his face. He glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard. 5:37. God, they'd been stuck here forever. He groaned in irritation looking out his window to see if things were getting any better. At least the sky looks kinda pretty from all the shades of orange & pink. His heart stopped. He visibly paled & grabbed Wade's arm.

"Ow! What?" Wade looked up from his phone at Mark & saw the look of terror on his face. Then it clicked.

"Oh shit." Bob immediately caught on.

They'd completely forgotten the last full moon tonight.


	9. Ticking Time Bomb

Badbadbadbadbad! Very bad! They couldn't be stuck in traffic when he was on the verge of transforming.

Neither of them had the chance to react or say anything before Mark grimaced & hunched over in his seat. He wrapped an arm around his middle feeling his insides shift. He was already starting to sweat.

There was no way Mark could even pretend to drive right now, so Wade unbuckled his seat belt & touched Mark's arm. "Switch seats with me."

Mark looked up & nodded pressing his lips together. He moved himself out of the driver's seat while Wade maneuvered himself there. He slumped into the passenger's seat & tried to focus on his breathing.

"Can you...hold it back?" Bob leaned forward from the back seat with deep concern on his face.

Mark cringed wrapping his arms around himself, "I can try..." By the way he said those three words both Bob & Wade knew he was already having a hard time with it.

"I'm taking the back roads." Wade turned the steering wheel & drove the car off the main road as soon as he got the chance. It would normally take longer than using the main road but with the traffic it'd definitely be quicker.

"Don't go too fast, we don't need to get pulled over." Bob added.

Mark gritted his teeth feeling the aching in his body intensify. He looked into the side mirror & saw his teeth were starting to form into fangs. He leaned his head back against the seat.

Wade glanced over at Mark seeing just how tight his grip on himself was by his white knuckles. "Hang in there, Mark."

Mark took a deep breath hearing the encouragement & furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

By the time they reached the apartment building the sky was darker & Mark had grown fangs, claws & pointed ears & his eyes shown amber despite his efforts.

Wade parked the car & looked from Mark to Bob, "He can't go in like this."

Bob creased his eyebrows & glanced around the car. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses & took his own hoodie off. "Put these on."

Mark didn't hesitate & slipped the hoodie & glasses on.

Bob pulled the hood up for Mark so hopefully no one would see anything.

Mark stuffed his hands in his pockets & the three of them made their way into the lobby.

The were almost to the elevator when-

"Mr. Fischbach!"

They all froze & Mark stiffly turned to see the landlord walking towards them.

"Excuse me, I wanted to talk to you about some complaints I've been receiving lately." the stout man didn't pay much attention to Wade or Bob. "Some of the residents in the apartment next to & below yours have been complaining about noise coming from your apartment. A couple of them even mentioned some of the noises sounded like a large dog."

Mark froze & side glanced at Bob. There was no way he could attempt to say a thing & risk flashing his fangs.

Bob & Wade both stood there with their minds spinning to come up with some kind of believable excuse.


	10. Late Night Visit to the Park

"There's no dog." Wade piped up, "We've been watching a documentary about...dogs."

Mark would've face palmed if he could.

"Is that so?" the landlord raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess we had the volume turned up too loud. It won't happen again." Bob added hoping this all worked.

The landlord slowly nodded still not entirely looking convinced at this. "Right...just keep the noise down." He turned to go back to his work leaving them alone.

All three of them sighed in relief but there was still one major issue they needed to deal with.

"Come on, let's get in the elevator." Wade gestured & headed for one.

Mark shook his head, "I can't...be stuck in there..."

"He's right, people might try to get on & off & slow everything down." Bob said. He noticed Mark almost collapse to the ground & had to support him just so he could stand up.

"Okay, w-what about the stairs?" Wade suggested.

"Wade, look at him. There's no way, not even if one of us carried him." Bob said.

"W..." Wade rubbed his head in frustration trying to think of something quickly.

"P-Park..." Bob & Wade looked at Mark in confusion.

"What? You actually want to go to a park right now?" Bob asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's a good idea. There's a park not too far from here that's wooded." Wade explained.

"And what if there are people around?" Even though he questioned it he still helped Mark back out to the car.

Wade pressed his lips together getting into the driver's seat, "He doesn't seem to want to hurt us, we'll just have to distract him till morning."

Bob couldn't say this was a solid plan, but it was better than nothing.

Mark was practically curling into a ball at this point just trying to hold the change back for a little longer. He was sweating quite a lot.

Wade drove them to the park, by the time they reached the parking lot he could hear cracking coming from Mark.

Mark squeezed his eyes shut grunting, ended up relying a lot on Bob & Wade just to stumble over to the wooded are of the park.

Bob glanced around, not many people came to the park so late. He was just hoping some old lady didn't walk by with her dog or something.

Wade pressed his lips together helping Mark sit down by some bushes just for added protection. "Okay, Mark."

Mark panted & pulled the hoodie & his shirt off, he let the sunglasses as well as his own glasses fall off to the side. He curled in on himself digging his clawed fingers into the dirt. He'd found that the transformation was painful but not all together unbearable. However since he'd been forcing his body not to change, it seemed to triple the pain. He had to bury his face in his shirt to muffle his yelps & cries. He felt every crack & snap of every bone in his body. Mercifully, towards the end of the changes he blacked out.


	11. A Cure

"Mark."

Mark creased his eyebrows & blinked open his eyes. He couldn't really see anything though since he didn't seem to be wearing his glasses. But who he assumed to be Wade handed them to him. He slipped them on & glanced around. He seemed to be in the back seat of the car laying down partially on Wade's lap.

"Is he awake?" Bob glanced in the rear view mirror as he drove.

Wade nodded, "Yeah." He looked back down at Mark, "How do you feel?"

"Sore...dirty..." Mark muttered cringing at the taste of old blood that was always left in his mouth the morning after the transformation. "Did everything go okay?"

"As well as it could have. We didn't run across anyone for the whole night, but it was harder than hell to keep up with you. Much less get you to wait for us." Bob said.

"You found a rabbit though." Wade added.

"But I didn't see any blood." Mark glanced over his dirt smudged & half naked body.

"Well, you didn't kill it. You just ended up scaring the shit out of it." Bob said.

Mark pressed his dry lips together, he groaned a bit. After going through a full moon for three nights Mark realized it was worse than any hangover.

"We're gonna get you home & you should definitely clean up." Bob said.

"On the bright side, you have a whole now to figure things out." Wade looked at Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes a bit, though Wade was right & that gave him some bit of comfort.

Once they reached the apartment building Wade slipped Mark's shirt on & with Bob's help they helped him back into his apartment. His muscles were too weak to carry him far by himself. In next couple hours mark managed to bath himself & eat which made him feel a bit better at least.

Mark then checked his emails idly to see if there was any news on where Brittany was. He perked up significantly when he noticed something from Jack. He read through it a couple times with a confused & surprised look on his face.

Wade noticed this & raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"Jack wants me to Skype him." Mark muttered not looking up from the screen.

"Does he know where Brittany is?" Bob asked peering over at him.

"No...he says he might have a cure." Mark looked at them seeing confusion equal to his own on their faces. He hadn't told anyone besides Wade & Bob about his hairy little problem so how the hell did Jack know? He didn't waste time in opening his Skype account, he was pretty sure Jack would be at his computer. That Irishman never slept.

Sure enough, once Mark called Jack it only took a couple seconds for his face to appear on the screen.

"Hi, Mark!"

"Hi, Jack. What do you mean by 'you might have a cure'?" Mark didn't beat around the bush here because he was too anxious.

"Come on, Mark. You know what I meant. Anyway, my Gran use to tell me these stories when I was a kid. Like fairy tales & stuff." Jack explained.

"But what does that have to do with...Mark?" Bob asked as he moved to stand next to Mark.

"My Gran kinda taught me how to spot a werewolf. In your last video, Mark, it was kinda obvious."

Mark blinked taken back by this, "Great..."

"But the important thing is my Gran gave me this old book before she died. And it has this cure for a werewolf in it, actually there are a couple cures." Jack held up a tattered book.

"Really? Well, what do we do to cure Mark?" Wade popped up.

"You've got two options. One, you find the werewolf that bit ya & kill 'em!"

"I wasn't bitten." Mark frowned.

"Next." Wade added.

"Okay, well the second option is to perform a spell." Jack said looking at the page that held the cure.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we have a better chance of doing that." Bob said.

"What do we need?" Mark asked almost on the edge of his seat.

"You're gonna need someone of 'the old blood' to cast the spell & that's me because of my Gran. But what's really important is that the person who cursed you is in the same place as you."

"That's gonna be hard, but I think we can find her." Wade said hopefully.

"I wasn't finished...The spell has to be done on the night of a blue moon." Jack added.

Mark's shoulders slumped, "When the hell is there gonna be a blue moon."

Bob went to his laptop & searched for a moment, "Uh...the end of next month."

Mark chewed his lower lip, "Fantastic."

"That could give us time to figure out where in Ohio Brittany is." Wade pointed out hoping to cheer Mark up a bit.

Mark nodded & looked at Jack, "Think you could fly out here before the blue moon?"

Jack nodded, "Sure, I'll buy a plane ticket now."

Mark took a breath, "Don't forget to bring that book."


	12. We Meet At Last

The next month went by quicker than Mark thought it would. With the help of fans they were able to pinpoint where in Ohio Brittany was exactly. So he, Bob & Wade took a flight over there & met Sean at the airport. At finally meeting Sean in person, Mark genuinely smiled for the first time since all this trouble started.

Since Mark had alerted Thomas to them coming to the state of course his older brother had insisted that they stay at the house. The only thing Mark hadn't told him was the reason they were there. He lied saying they were there to make a special video was all. When the house was empty due to school & errands to run, the group sat down to talk about what needed to be done.

"How are we gonna convince Brittany to come anywhere near us?" Mark asked.

"Well, we're not. You are." Bob said simply.

"What?"

"Think about it, what does she want more than anything?" Bob said.

"Me." Mark frowned not liking this.

"Exactly, she won't come if she knows we're there. But if you some how let her know that you want to meet her privately then I have no doubt she won't be able to resist that offer."

Mark rubbed his forehead taking a deep breath as he nodded. He agreed with Bob, it made sense. He just didn't like the situation of it.

"And me, Bob & Wade'll be hiding till she gets close enough to ya." Jack explained.

"You'll cast the spell & the curse will be reversed." Mark added, "But don't you think she'll be just a little pissed off after that?"

"Well, that's the thing. The spell reverses the curse on ya but it also cancels out whatever powers she has." Jack smiled.

Mark raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

Jack nodded rather pleased with himself.

"Now we just need to figure out how to get her attention." Wade looked at the other three.

"I know how." Mark said.

In a relatively short amount of time & thanks to the help of his subscribers, Mark got a letter sent right to Brittany's door. It was hand written too, so she would know exactly who it came from.

After that they all headed to the open space they had decided on. It was far enough away from everyone else that no on would see or get involved. But it also had thick bushes that were great for Jack, Bob & Wade to hide in. They planned things out as carefully as they could until it was close to the time that Brittany should arrive.

Mark stood out more toward the middle of the clearly so that Brittany wouldn't know anyone else was there. Hopefully. He tapped his hand against his thigh a bit impatiently. It was getting dark, but the sun hadn't set completely yet & Jack said that the blue moon needed to be coming up before he could cast the spell. But he also didn't know what Brittany would do. It was very apparent she had power.

He froze hearing a sort squeal sound a little ways behind him.

"Mark?! Oh my god, is it really you?!"

Mark swallowed turning around to face the blonde girl & forced a smile, "Hi, Brittany."


	13. Let There Be Light

With a squeal that honestly hurt Mark's ears, Brittany rushed over to him practically incapable of holding still when she came to a stop infront of him. "Why are you here, Mark? And so late?"

It was painfully obvious she knew what Mark's situation was but she seemed to want to play this game with him. Mark resisted frowning & kept a rather forced smile on his face.

"I...wanted to come talk to you."

"About what?" she tilted her head playing on the whole innocent disguise.

"Well..." Mark couldn't risk glancing toward the horizon or she might realize something was up. But he could see the sun had disappeared & there were hints of the moon behind some clouds. "I have a bit of a problem I was hoping you could take care of." He flashed the most charming smile he could muster in this case.

Brittany's eyes lit up & she clasped her hands together, "Of course! Anything for you, Markimoo!"

"Great, I need-"

"For a price."

Mark pause mid-sentence hearing this, "What?"

"Well, I can't just do you a favor for nothing. I'll never see you again." Brittany explained.

Mark couldn't help but frown at this, "What do you want then?"

Brittany smiled brightly looking at Mark with absolute adoration. "Just you, Marky. Just you."

Mark felt his stomach twist, but he wasn't sure if it was because of this on coming change or what Brittany said. "Brittany...that's not going to happen. You're too young first of all & you cursed me."

Brittany frowned & reached out to touch Mark's face. "It was only a little curse to get your attention."

Mark dodged her touch & stopped using his pleasant mask. "Well, you have my attention & I want you to reverse this curse!"

Now Brittany looked less sad & more pissed off. "Well, if you're going to yell & reject me maybe I should try to persuade you more." she raised her hand getting ready to snap her fingers.

Mark held a hand up not knowing what Brittany would do & not wanting to find out. "Wait!" he noticed Jack, Bob & Wade moving into position out of the corner of his eyes but he didn't dare risk a glance at them.

Brittany paused & her expression softened a bit, "Are you going to be more willing now?"

Mark opened his mouth, but struggled with how exactly to answer the question. The growing ache in his bones didn't help either. He grimaced a bit & saw his nails form into claws. He looked toward the sky seeing the moon move in & out from behind the clouds.

Jack snuck around behind Brittany a fair distance away so she wouldn't hear him. He opened the book to the right page & started quietly saying the incantation.

Bob & Wade kept relatively close to Jack while still staying hidden.

"Well?"

Mark looked back to Brittany, he found that her expression was one of excitement. He could guess why, he was combination crush & giant dog. He frowned & shook his head, "Hell, no." Hopefully Jack was just about done with that incantation.

Brittany looked absolutely livid & stomped her foot with a frustrated huff. "Then I'll just have to change your mind."

Mark saw a flash of some kind of green light in her eyes just as she snapped her fingers. A sharp pain shot through him. For a moment he wondered if she had shot him or something. But as he collapsed to the ground he found that she had done something to effect his change. All the other times he had transformed it definitely hurt, but now it was unbearable. He couldn't quite see through the colors & white hot pain much less hear well due to the blood rushing through his ears.

Jack was jarred out of his chanting by Mark's yells of pain. He looked up in time to see his friend writhing & arching on the ground at Brittany's feet. He could even see the wolfish changes that came over him.

Bob nudged Jack, "Keep going." He looked to Wade who seemed to have the same idea as he did. They both hurried over to Brittany with a sack in hand. As soon as they were close enough he quickly put the sack over half her body to try to distract her &, if they were lucky, restrain her.

Wade did his best to help Bob to try to keep Brittany from escaping & casing more harm. Unfortunately her escaping wasn't their biggest problem. In a split second both men where hit with some kind of ball of energy that not only shredded the sack but sent them flying back.

Brittany whipped around to glare at Bob & Wade threateningly. "I hate you! I hate all of you-" she stopped immediately once she noticed Jack.

The few seconds that she stared at him, Jack swore felt his body freeze. He knew just by the look on her face that she realized what he was trying to do. He glanced up at the moon seeing it was in about the right position & the clouds were thinning out. He looked back to Brittany seeing her raise her hand at him. He could see some kind of glowing light form in her palm. But what really surprised him was when a fully transformed Mark practically tackled Brittany pinning her to ground with a loud snarl.

With Brittany thoroughly distracted, if not terrified, Jack quickly read the last line of the chant. He shielded his eyes as a beam of bright light shot down from the moon & engulfed Brittany & Mark.

It took quite a while once the light disappeared for the three men to be able to see properly again. Jack helped Bob & Wade get back on their feet once they caught their breath. They could see that Mark was human & laying unconscious on the ground. But Brittany was nowhere to be seen.


	14. Out of the Frying Pan & Into the Fire

"Should we take him to the hospital?"

"I...I don't know...maybe?"

He recognized those voices.

"Where do you think...she went?"

"Don't know. Book doesn't talk about that."

He wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to see where he was, if his friends were okay & also what kind of shape he was in. The first thing he felt rather clearly throughout his body was the ache he'd become accustomed to after each change. He felt weak. Too weak to even attempt to lift his head or arm. He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Is he waking up?"

"I think so."

Mark identified the Irish accent as Jack's. He furrowed his eyebrows trying again to open his eyes. This time he was more successful. He was able to open his eyes part way, but his vision was blurry & spinning.

"Hey, Markimoo."

Mark turned his head toward Jack's voice giving a soft sound of acknowledgement in reply.

"How ya feelin'?" Jack's face held a look of concern as he noticed his friend's eyes weren't really focusing on anything at the moment.

"Like...I got hit...by a train..." Mark mumbled. He blinked trying to focus his vision, after a bit he was able to see he was laid down in the back seat of the car. Jack in the seat in front of him leaning over to check on him while Bob drove with Wade riding shot gun. It was morning, but still early. "Did it work?"

Jack glanced back at Wade before looking at Mark again, "I think so. I mean you changed back before sunrise &...Brittany's gone."

Mark creased his eyebrows in confusion, "She's...dead?"

Jack shifted, "I don't know...she's just gone. She disappeared the same time you changed back."

Mark blinked taking this in, he wasn't sure what to think about that. Maybe it was good thing. For now he was just too tired to care very much. All he needed to know was he was back to normal & his friends were okay. With that in mind he let his eyes fall shut & he went back to sleep.

Later on once Mark regained consciousness more fully he rejected the idea of going to the hospital. So instead his three friends insisted on looking after him for the next week while he recovered. Jack even stayed till after the next full moon to make sure that Mark was indeed cured. All in all it was a quiet & uneventful month for everyone. And with there being no sign of Brittany, Mark was able to start getting his life back on track. He sent Bob, Wade & Jack back home not wanting them to waste time waiting around his apartment for no reason.

Since it was Saturday afternoon, Mark was spending some time with the Grumps just playing some games & trying to beat each others' high scores. He enjoyed recording but every once in a while it was nice just to fool around with Arin or Danny or anyone else really, just for fun.

"Don't run me off the track!" Mark nudged Arin who laughed as his character passed Mark's.

"Keep up, Markimoo!"

Mark pouted & glanced at Danny who was watching them play. "He cheated! Danny, help me out here!"

Danny laughed & put his hands up not wanting to get in the middle of this.

Once Arin won the race & Mark came in third, Mark crossed his arms over his chest. "This is such bull..."

"Aw, don't be like that, Mark." Arin reached over to plant an overly moist kiss on Mark's face.

Mark yelped & struggled a bit to get away. He stood from the couch & stuck his tongue out in mock disgust.

The three of them laughed before Mark started to notice he was sweating a bit. The room seemed rather warm, but then again he had been hyping himself up quite a bit during their game. "I'll be right back." He went to the bathroom to splash some cool water on his face. Half way through doing this however he noticed something that made his stomach twist. His nails seemed rather...sharp. He blinked open his eyes & looked down at his aching fingers to find his nails had grown thick & sharp. Immediately his heart started hammering in his chest.

No no no! This couldn't be happening! The spell was suppose to have worked!

Mark quickly pulled out his cell phone checking the app he'd been using a before. It showed what he was afraid of. There was a full moon tonight & it was already dark outside. The small room filled with his quick & irregular breathing while he tried to calm down. Getting worked up wasn't going to help him. He focused on taking some deep breaths for a moment, but a couple of knocks on the door caused him to jump.

"Mark? Hey, Mark! You okay, buddy?"

Goddamnit, Ross! Mark put a hand to his forehead trying to force his voice to sound calm.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..."

It was quiet except for his breathing until Mark heard a different voice near the door.

"What's going on?"

Danny. Mark bit his lip & hissed in pain finding that his fangs had grown back. Unfortunately it seemed Danny had heard this.

"Mark? Are you okay?"

"That's what I asked." Ross said, "Honestly, I think something's wrong..."

That last part was whispered, but Mark had still heard it clearly & he knew why. He traced a finger over one of his ears & found it was pointed & stretching out some. He grimaced at the increasing ache throughout his body. He needed to get out of here! Out of this room! Out of the Grump Space! Just away from anyone he could hurt because he really didn't know what he'd do without Bob & Wade there to keep him in line. He glanced at his reflection seeing his own terrified amber eyes staring back. He needed to come up with a believable excuse to get Ross & Danny away from the door long enough for him to escape.

"Seriously, Mark. Are you sure you're alright?" Danny questioned looking at the door with concern.

"Fuck..." Mark breathed & wrapped an arm around his middle. "I'm...I'm fine, Danny..."

"What're you guys doing?"

Fucking hell! Suzy too?! Mark couldn't win. He couldn't get stuck in the grumps bathroom while he was changing!

"Mark's um...well we're not sure what he's doing." Danny shrugged.

"But whatever it is, it doesn't sound fun." Ross added.

Suzy gave them an odd look before approaching the door. "Mark, did you eat hot sauce again?"

Mark would've laughed, this would have been a truly funny situation if he weren't right in the middle of it. He took a harsh breath through his nose trying to keep the pained noises in his throat back. "No...Seriously, guys...I'm f-fine-" an involuntary groan interrupted him & killed the slim chance he had of convincing his friends.

Now Suzy was worried, maybe Mark had some how hurt himself. He'd been in the hospital not that long ago, maybe there was something wrong in that way. "Mark, could you open the door?" she tested the handle finding Mark had locked it. She had a key, but she wanted to give Mark the option at least.

Mark vaguely heard the doorknob rattle & panicked a bit. They couldn't see him like this! Fuck that, they couldn't be around him when he was like this! "N...No, Suzy...I-"

"Come on, Mark. You're freaking us out." Suzy took out her key ready to unlock the door in the likely case that she would have to.

Mark pressed his lips together & looked at the door flinching at the feeling of his shoes becoming tight. He tugged on his hair a bit trying to think through the persistent throbbing in his head. He hesitantly moved a shaky hand to the lock, he paused at a loss for the best choice he could make. He was going to have to trust his gut. He took a deep breath shutting his eyes tightly as he twisted the knob & yanked open the door.


	15. Your Best Friend's a Werewolf

Silence.

For what felt like an eternity, he heard nothing. Not a single noise from either of the three grumps standing outside the bathroom. He could feel their eyes on him though. He couldn't be standing here waiting for what would likely be a bad reaction. He had to move. He had to make a break for the door outside or something.

"Nice prosthetics, Mark."

Mark snapped his eyes open to see Ross smirking as he pointed at his ears.

"Yeah, are those contacts too?" Danny gestured to Mark's eyes intrigued by the amber hue.

Mark wasn't sure how to feel about this reaction, he hadn't expected it. However, as their words sunk in he found he was kind of pissed off. Didn't they know this wasn't a joke? They had no clue how much danger they could be in right now. "This isn't a fucking costume..." his tone was more aggressive than he had intended. It was also more of a growl.

Danny & Ross shut up immediately & their faces lost all amusement. Now they were concerned. If this wasn't some kind of elaborate joke, then what the hell was it?

Suzy seemed to be the only one keeping relatively calm in this situation. She could see the discomfort & near panic in Mark's face. She extended a hand to him, "Why don't you come sit down with us, Mark?"

Mark looked at Suzy & hesitated glancing toward the door.

"Please."

Mark felt the last bit of his resolve to just flee the building fall. He tentatively took Suzy's hand & let her guide him back to the couch to sit down. He grimaced closing his eyes for a moment as he felt a wave of bone deep aching wash over him. He also felt Suzy sit down beside him giving him space all the same.

"Okay, tell me what you need." Suzy gestured for Arin to wait a moment when he gave her a questioning look.

Mark pressed his lips together feeling sweat cover his skin, he was having trouble focusing. "Water..." that was the only thing that stood out in his mind as being necessary at the moment.

Suzy got up & brought Mark a glass of cold water within seconds.

Mark drank the glass down in one go, it only made him feel slightly better & only for a short time though. Goddamint, what the hell was he still doing here?!

"Will you tell us what's wrong?"

Again Mark hesitated, but at this point what did he have to lose? He opened his eyes & glanced at each grump's face. "I'm...a werewolf..."

No one said a word for the longest time. Mark could tell they were judging whether or not he was messing with them. "Give me a minute...& I'll show you..." he didn't want to. He really really didn't. But his body wasn't giving him a choice. He clenched his teeth against the pain that came with his spine cracking in & out of place. Once it passed he took the time to breath & survey his friends' faces. They were all awestruck it seemed.

"I need...to go..." Mark forced himself up on shaky legs, but this time Danny stopped him.

"Wait a minute...what can we do to help?" Danny looked completely lost for what to do but he also seemed determined to be of some use.

"Danny...I can't be here." Mark insisted.

"Well, you can't be loose outside either."

Mark couldn't argue that, at least not when he couldn't think straight.

"Come on." Arin gestured as he got up & lead them to a sort of storage closet, "It's kinda small but-"

Mark shook his head wrapping an arm around his stomach, "It's good enough." He stepped inside & glanced around trying to ensure that he wouldn't be locked in here with anything that couldn't be replaced easily.

"Are...are you gonna be okay? In there by yourself, I mean." Barry asked. Not that he really wanted a werewolf loose in the grump space.

Mark looked at Barry, "I hope so..."

"Tell us if you need something." Suzy gave him a reassuring look despite her obvious concern.

Mark half heartedly nodded & let them close & clock the door. He was glad they had gotten him into the room when they had because not two minutes later he just collapsed to the floor. He couldn't hold the changes back any longer.

For the next twenty minutes Mark's pained yelps mixed with inhuman noises echoed through the grump space. And all the grumps could do was wait in the next room in disconcerted silence. They honestly didn't know what else to do but hope the night would pass without incident & that Mark would be okay. Mark, however, was completely unaware of anything & everything happened once his mind slipped from his consciousness as his transformation's completion.

The next thing that roused his conscious mind was sunlight. The warmth of the sun coming in through the window & shining on his face. He was inside. That could be a good thing. He groaned softly & blinked slowly to ease himself out of sleep. He took in where exactly he was. He was still in the grump space...but not in the storage closet. His heart skipped a beat. He sat up & noticed the splintered & unhinged remains of the storage room door nearby. He nearly gave himself whiplash as he looked around him for clues as to what he'd done. Immediately he noticed some blood staining his fingertips & drying under his nails. And he certainly didn't have any open wounds. His heart fell to his stomach. The blood wasn't his. Only one thought crossed his foggy mind.

Where were his friends?

"Guys?!"


	16. A Proposal

Everything was basically a blur as he tore through the grump space. Well, it was more like stumbling due to his sore muscles. In any case, all his movements were rather frantic despite repeatedly trying to tell himself not to panic.

"Mark?"

Mark paused hearing Barry's voice from somewhere in the other room. He moved over to the door way & spotted Barry peeking out from the recording space. "Are the others with you?"

Barry furrowed his eyebrows taking in Mark's present state & glanced over his shoulder before looking back at the disheveled man. "Yeah."

"We're okay, Mark." Suzy added appearing right behind Barry.

Mark took a deep breath, "Good..." He attempted to seat himself in the computer chair just behind him but his hand slipped on the arm rest & he landed on the ground. He was too tired to truly care though. He just sat on the floor propping himself up with his weak arms. Now that he knew the grumps were okay he could let himself deal with the after effects of last night.

Suzy moved over to Mark placing a blanket around his shoulders seeing his body trembling.

One by one the others came out of the room & Danny offered a hand out to Mark to help him up.

Mark accepted the help gratefully & used his other hand to hold onto the blanket.

"I'll make you some tea. I don't think you need any caffeine right now." Suzy gave a small smile before heading to the kitchen area.

Mark responded with a soft chuckle knowing she was right. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We um...we wanna talk with you...about some things." Arin said gesturing to the others.

Mark kind of expected this, he nodded. He'd have to explain the whole werewolf thing to them best he could. He paused noticing gauze wrapped around the other man's arm. His heart skipped a beat & he pointed to the covered wound opening his mouth to question if he had done this.

Before he could voice the question Arin put his hand up & shook his head, "Don't worry about it. It's a scratch."

Mark doubted this, but he didn't argue. Instead he let Arin guide him to the couch to try to relax while Suzy returned with some tea. He spent the next hour or so explaining the whole story in detail, at their request.

"I guess that spell didn't work." Ross muttered.

Mark quirked an eyebrow, "I guess not..."

"And there's no other way to...reverse it?" Suzy asked.

Mark shook his head & rested his forehead in his hand looking at the half drunk tea in his other hand. "Not unless someone wants to shoot me with a silver bullet." he swore he saw them collectively cringe at the thought.

No one said anything for a moment before Suzy spoke again. "What would you say if I said we wanted to make a pack for you?"

Mark creased his eyebrows rather confused by this, he raised his head & looked at Suzy. "How do you mean?"

"She means like, we be your pack. We become werewolves & spend full moon nights with you so you're not alone anymore." Arin added.

Mark blinked staring at them dumbfounded, "Then I'd say you're insane. You guys can't be serious."

"Mark, listen. We talked about this last night, all of us. We want to do this." Suzy insisted.

Mark stuttered a bit quickly looking at unwavering faces of his friends. "W-uh...no! Hell, no!"

"Dude, think about it." Danny interrupted rather calmly, "Bob & Wade can't be there with you every night. It's only three night each month, but you can't be by yourself in your apartment. You're really chill for a werewolf, but who knows what you'll do without supervision. And what better supervision than other werewolves?"

"Jesus christ, Danny! I don't know what I'd do around other werewolves!" Mark pointed at Arin's bandages, "Look what I did last night!"

"You were scared."

Mark looked at Suzy, "What?"

"You were scared." she repeated, "After you...changed you broke out of the storage room & started running around. This was a new place with new people to your wolf, so you were more scared than we were."

"I tried to calm you down & approach you, but you kinda freaked & pushed me out of the way." Arin said.

Mark blinked, "And that's where that came from?" He gestured to Arin's arm.

Arin nodded, "My fault, technically. You didn't mean to do it."

Mark's shoulder slumped a bit & he set his mug down rubbing his face with his hands as he thought for a moment. "I don't know, guys..."

"Dude, we're your friends. Right?" Ross peered at Mark waiting till he saw a small nod, "Then we're gonna do what we can to help you."

Mark looked at Ross & again took in the faces of each of the grumps who all looked equally supportive & determined for him. He took a deep breath & put his face back in his hands letting the breath out in a sort of grunt. "So how are we gonna do this?"

Suzy smiled brightly & rubbed Mark's back encouragingly, "Well, werewolves create werewolves with bites right?"

Mark pressed his lips together, "Isn't there a less...dangerous way?"

Suzy nodded, "I think so. Same idea, different method. We can cut ourselves & have you transfer your saliva into our bloodstreams."

Mark chewed at his bottom lip & rubbed his forehead. "Okay."

"Good, we should probably do it now so there's no rush later."

Mark snorted at this but didn't argue. He watched Suzy gather some supplies on the coffee table in front of him. Sterile knife, bandages & disinfectant wipes.

"Who wants to go first?" Suzy looked at the guys but found none of them seemed to be jumping up. "Fine, I will. You're a bunch of babies."

"Hey." Arin frowned indignantly, "Sorry, I'm just not into making myself bleed."

"Whatever." Suzy muttered as she wiped a spot on her arm clean. She pressed the blade of the knife to her arm creating a clean cut. Nothing too deep, just enough to bleed.

Mark remained quiet, still uneasy about the whole situation. He watched Suzy & hesitated when she held the small wound out to him.

"It's okay, Mark." Suzy reassured.

Mark shifted in place before he took her arm & tentatively enveloped the cut with his lips. He ran his tongue along the cut tasting the blood that had welled there. He pulled away lightly licking his lips clean.

"Who's next?" Suzy wiped the blade clean before placing a bandage on her arm.

With a disgruntled sigh Arin raised his hand & copied what Suzy had done once she handed the knife to him.

Mark repeated his actions with Arin, then Danny, then Ross & finally Barry. He then finished the rest of his tea if not to get rid of the coppery taste in his mouth. "Now what?"

"Well," Suzy absently fixed her hair, "Now we wait till the moon comes out tonight. See if it worked."

"Great...more waiting..." Mark muttered.


	17. A Pack of His Own

Mark spent the whole day there at the grump space because my god did he not feel right about just leaving after something like that. Despite his efforts he could still taste a bit of his friends' blood in his mouth. He was still very unsure about this whole idea. Of course, logically he knew the grumps were right about it being safer in every aspect if he wasn't left alone every full moon cycle.

Mark had spent a majority of the day playing video games to try to relax & take his mind off things. It helped when the grumps joined in. He had sent a text to Bob, Wade & Jack telling them that the spell hadn't worked. As expected, Jack said the spellbook didn't say anything about what to do if the spell didn't work. And Bob & Wade offered to come back to L.A. but Mark told them not to. They'd just gotten back home not that long ago & the grumps were making sure he was alright for now.

When the afternoon rolled around Mark started to get less & less relaxed. He would check his phone every few minutes for the time. He didn't know when exactly the change started according the time, all he knew was as soon as if got dark outside that's when it happened. It didn't help when Mark noticed that the others were just sort of quietly going about minor stuff of their own while they waited. He only looked up when he saw Danny walk over to him.

"Hey, Mark. Uh, what's the first thing that let's you know you're changing?" Danny questioned.

"Well, I get this aching all over." Mark replied looking to the fluffy haired man.

"Cool, in that case I think your werewolf spit worked." Danny winced a bit & put a hand to his forehead.

Mark paled a bit, he knew this was technically a good thing. But it threw him into a very anxious state.

"Okay...uh what do we do?" Arin looked at the group.

"Just relax, stay calm. It'll be fine." Suzy reassured, she made sure to look at Mark while she said this since he seemed to be on edge the most.

Mark noticed this & forced himself to take a deep breath.

"I don't think the recording space is big enough for all of us. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have all our computers destroyed." Ross pointed out.

Barry nodded in agreement, "Whatever we do...I say do it quick." He looked at his hand noticing his nails becoming rather claw-like.

Suzy stood up & gestured to the group, "Come on." She lead the guys to the basement area of the building which, honestly, none of them ever really went to. "I had Barry help me bring some spare clothes down here." she pointed to a locked closet area.

Mark was rather thankful that Suzy was looking out for them because he was far to scatter brained today.

They all sat down on the floor on some old blankets that had also been brought down. Everyone was rather quiet for a while since no one could really think of a good topic of conversation.

Danny was the first to break the silence with a low groan. He was currently sporting pointed ears, fangs & glowing eyes.

Mark felt a lump form in his throat, each of them had been willing but he couldn't help but feel guilty. Apparently his concern was obvious because he noticed that each of the grumps were looking at him with reassuring smiles. At this he managed to relax just a bit. This was cut short however by the familiar ache seeping into his bones.

Barry was about as uncomfortable as Danny by this point with his clawed hands & distorted nose.

Pretty soon the two groaning grumps became three when Ross grimaced as his own lycanthropic features started to form.

Mark then saw Arin & Suzy show signs of their own transformations. He bit his lip shivering as he hunched over. He wasn't sure who's bone were cracking, but he could make out who's painful noises were who's. Soon enough his own whimpers & groans joined theirs. His skin was covered in sweat as he scraped his newly grown claws against the ground. At this point the only thing Mark was thankful of, besides not being alone, was that none of his friends were screaming. Though he knew they were still in pain to a certain extent.

All six of them curled in on themselves & tried to deal with the pain.

After a while Mark opened his amber eyes & saw glimpses of his now very wolf-like friends nearing the completion of their transformations. A split second after this he reached his own as he blacked out.

Hours later, after the sun had started to rise Mark woke up. Once he gained more consciousness to realize what had happened he paused to glanced around him. He couldn't see all that well since he wasn't wearing his glasses. But he could make out the distinct figures of each grump. Suzy was laying on her side, Arin was practically wrapped around her, Ross was sprawled out on some of the blankets, Barry was using Ross's stomach as a pillow...but where was Danny? Mark got the answer to that question as soon as he tried to move. It seemed Danny was sleeping similarly to Barry in that he was using Mark's back like a pillow.

Mark took another moment to check for blood & thankfully he couldn't see, smell, taste or feel any blood. With a small sigh of relief he nudged Danny a bit. "Danny..." his voice was a bit hoarse it seemed, "Wake up."

Danny gave a soft sound before opening his eyes groggily. He blinked at Mark seeming to be remembering what had happened. "Oh hey."

Mark gave a tired smile, "You okay?"

Danny nodded & stretched a bit.

"Good, mind letting me up?" Mark asked.

"Oh, yeah." Danny pushed himself up & helped Mark to his feet.

Mark grimaced softly at the soreness throughout his body. He helped Danny wake everyone else up. It was going to be a lazy day in that they'd all be tired & letting their bodies rest. "Are you guys okay?"

Every nodded only giving mild complaints of soreness. Which was to be expected of course.

After everyone pulled on clean & new clothing they all shuffled back up to the grump space to eat. After a while of sitting & eating Ross spoke up.

"So...does this make us a pack or something?"

Mark raised an eyebrow looking at the others.

Everyone sort of looked at each other.

"Yeah. Yeah it does." Arin finally answered with a smile.

Mark was actually surprised to feel very relaxed & at ease with this. He wasn't going to have to spend full moons alone & praying that no one would get hurt. He would have the grumps there to to keep him busy & vice versa. This could be good. He smiled a bit.

Mark was finally safe & not scared. He actually didn't care if there was a cure or not anymore. Because he was a werewolf & he was okay with that.


End file.
